Ninhursag
thumbEn la mitología sumeria, Ninhursag o NinkharsagL. W., Hall, H. R., History of Egypt Chaldea, Syria, Babylonia, and Assyria in the Light of Recent Discovery, p. 117, The Echo Library, 2008.Jastrow, Morris., The religion of Babylonia and Assyria, Morris Jastrow, Ginn & Co., 1898.Douglas Van Buren, Elizabeth., Clay figurines of Babylonia and Assyria, pp. 1, 19, 267, AMS Press, 1980.Possehl, Gregory L., Ancient cities of the Indus, p. 126, Carolina Academic Press, 1979.Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain & Ireland, p. 234, Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland, Cambridge University Press for the Royal Asiatic Society, 1932Clay, Albert T., The Origin of Biblical Traditions: Hebrew Legends in Babylonia and Israel, p. 100, The Book Tree, 1999.Wallis Budge, E. A., Babylonian Life and History, p233, The Religious Tract Society, 1891, Reprint 2006.Edwardes, Marian & Spence, Lewis., Dictionary of Non-Classical Mythology, p.126, Kessinger Publishing, 2003. es una diosa madre de las montañas, y una de las siete grandes deidades de Sumeria. Es principalmente una diosa de la fertilidad. Los himnos de los templos la identifican como la "verdadera y gran dama del cielo" (posiblemente en relación con su permanencia en la montaña) y los reyes sumerios eran "nutridos por la leche de Ninhursag". Su pelo se representa a veces en forma de omega, y en ocasiones lleva un tocado con cuernos y una falda escalonada, a veces con un carcaj sobre sus hombros, y no es raro verla con una maza o porra coronado con un motivo "omega" o derivados, a veces acompañada de cachorro de león con una correa. Es la diosa tutelar de muchos líderes sumerios. Nombres thumb|Libación a Ninhursag. III Milenio (Museo del Louvre) Su nombre significa "dama de la montaña sagrada" (Del sumerio NIN "dama" y HARG.SAG "montaña sagrada, estribaciones" ), posiblemente en referencia a la situación de su templo, el E-Kur (Casa de las profundidades de la montaña) en Eridu. Posiblemente, su nombre original era Ki, diosa de la tierra, aunque Ninhursag de usa con más frecuencia. Según una leyenda, Ninurta cambió su nombre de Ninmah a Ninhursag para conmemorar la creación de sus montañas. Como Ninmenna, según el ritual de investidura babilónico, situaba una corona dorada en el rey en el templo Eanna. Fue adorada del 3500-1750 a.C. Tiene otros nombres entre los que figuran: Ninmah ("gran reina"), Nintu ("dama del nacimiento"), Mama o Mami ("madre"), Aruru ("hermana de Enlil") o Belet-ili ("dama de los dioses", acadio). Algunos de los nombres anteriores se asocian con diosas independientes, como Ninmah y Ninmenna, quien luego se identificaron y se sincretizaron con Ninhursag, existiendo mitos en el que no se menciona el nombre de Ninhursag. Como esposa y consorte de Enki, era llamada Damgulanna ("Gran esposa del cielo") o Damkina ("esposa fiel"). Tenía muchos epítetos como shassuru (diosa vientre), tabsut ili (matrona de los dioses), "madre de todos los niños" y "madre de todos los dioses". En este rol, se identifica con Ki en el Enuma Elish. Tenía santuarios en Eridu y Kish. Otros sinónimos menores son Ninziznak ("dama del embrión), Nin-dim ("dama moldeadora"), Nagar-sagak ("carpintera de los interiores"), Nin-bahar ("dama alfarera"), Nin-mag ("Dama vulva"), Nin-sig-sig ("dama del silencio"), Mud-kesda ("la cortadora de hemorragias"), Ama-dug-bad ("madre extendiendo las rodillas"), Ama-ududa ("madre que da a luz"), Sag-zu-dingirenak ("matrona de los dioses"), Ninmenna ("dama de la diadema"). Genealogía divina Se consideraba la hermana de Enlil, aunque en otras tradiciones era su esposa. Posiblemente nació como una montaña cósmica unificada con An, de Nammu, y poco después, su unión produjo a Enlil. Al principio, como Ki, fue separada del cielo (An) y raptada por Enlil. Parece que ella y An eran los progenitores de la mayoría de los dioses. Luego se unió con Enlil y, con la ayuda de Enki, produjeron toda la vida animal y vegetal. Mitos Enki y Ninhursag En Dilmun, como Nintu, engendra a la diosa Ninsar con Enki, quien a su vez da a luz a la diosa Ninkur y esta última, a Uttu, diosa de las plantas (todas con el propio Enki como padre). Uttu engendró ocho nuevos árboles de Enki. Cuando él se comió los hijos de Uttu, Ninhursag lo maldijo con ocho heridas y desapareció. Tras ser persuadida por Enlil para deshacer la maldición, engendró los ocho nuevos hijos de Enki que deshicieron las heridas de los primeros. Enki la sienta en el lateral de la mesa de Nippur en un festival que celebra su nueva casa en Eridu. Enki y Ninmah Como Ninmah, es la diosa madre y asiste en la creación del hombre. Enki, siendo incitado por Nammu para que creara sirviente para los dioses, describe como Nammu y Ninmah ayudarán a crear al hombre del barro. Antes de iniciar el trabajo, ella y Enki beben demasiado en un banquete. Entonces da forma a seis versiones imperfectas del hombre del barro sobre Abzu, con Enki declarando sus destinos. Por su parte, Enki también crea un hombre imperfecto que es incapaz de comer. Ninmah parece maldecirlo por el fracaso. Como Ururu, también se la considera responsable de la creación del hombre con la ayuda de Enlil o Enki. Bajo su dirección, mezcla barro con la sangre del dios Geshtu-e, para dar forma y vida a siete hombres y siete mujeres. Estas personas realizarían el trabajo de los Igigi. Otros mitos Como Ururu, en la epopeya de Gilgamesh, hizo a Enkidu por orden y a imagen de Anu pellizcando una pieza de barro, lanzándolo a la naturaleza y naciendo allí. En la historia de Anzu, Ea le ofrece a su querido Ninurta para que derrote al demonio. Lugares de culto Tenía un templo en Ur y en Mari. Según la literatura, tenía otros templos en Kes, Adab (Actual Bismaya) y Hiza, aunque no se ha encontrado ninguno. Su templo, la Esagila (del sumerio: E (Templo), SAG (cabeza), ILA (elevado, noble)) se localizaba en el Kur de Eridu, aunque también tenía un templo en Kish. Adoración Su símbolo, que recuerda a la letra griega omega Ω, se muestra en el arte desde el tercer milenio antes de nuestra era, aunque de forma más general desde principios del segundo milenio. Aparece en algunos mojones fronterizos en el nivel superior, indicando su importancia. Este símbolo se asocia con la diosa egipcia Hathor, y puede representar un útero estilizado.http://www.matrifocus.com/LAM06/spotlight.htm Hathor es a veces representada como una montaña, pudiendo ser que ambas diosas estuvieran conectadas. Referencias Categoría:Diosas mesopotámicas Categoría:Mitología sumeria Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad